Nightmare Rarity
Description Nightmare Rarity is a female dark unicorn pony with a large purple-white mane, that appears as main antagonist of the second arc (sometimes called the "Nightmare Arc") of the MLP:FiM's IDW comic book series. Early in the arc that she appears, each member of the Mane 6 is disturbed by a particular nightmare; Rarity hits her particularly hard when she witnesses everyone else admiring a far more generous pony while leaving her behind, so she's abducted in the process and carried off to the moon where she's considered "the perfect host"; she resists at first, but eventually relents due to the creatures exposing her fear once again. In her weakened state, she's transformed into Nightmare Rarity. With a great amount of dark magic, she's so strong that a single blast from her was enough to take Princess Luna down; she also has the ability to manipulate the dreams and nightmares of others. She's a villain through and through, cruel, manipulative and sadistic, delighting in bringing enemies down and humiliating them. She, after defeating the Mane 6 and the princesses, and taking all of Equestria, has arrived to manipulate each of the mercenaries, and humiliating them with their worst fears and nightmares! Abilities Passive :Players killed by Nightmare Rarity will immediately respawn on her team as Skeletons, having the same health pool and speed as their original class and a Kukri that minicrits and causes enemies to bleed when hit. Main Rage costs 100% rage. :The map gets covered by a poisonous fog that deals 6 damage per second to all RED players. The fog lasts ?? seconds, but will only deal damage for the first 10 seconds. :This rage doesn't stun sentries. Special Rage costs 10% rage per second. :Nightmare Rarity equips her golden armor, gaining minicrits, 40% damage reduction from ranged attacks and circa 27% damage reduction from melee attacks. Maximum duration is 10 seconds, but you can cancel this ability at any time by pressing your reload again. :The ability automatically cancels itself if you have no rage left. :You need at least 30% of rage for this ability to be available. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Work in Progress Miscellaneous Ingame, her name is changed to Nightmarity. This is to prevent a bug, where you would type /boss Rarity and the plugin would choose Nightmare Rarity as your boss instead. Enemies killed by Nightmare Rarity suffer a distinctive death by vaporization. Battle Strategies Battling as Nightmare Rarity Battling against Nightmare Rarity Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * RELOAD ® activates/deactivates the Special rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Final Battle - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Final Boss Phase 2 - Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Music Quotes "It's true, your powers defeated me before, little ponies, but what will you do now that I've taken one fo you?" - Intro "Well, sometimes a little force is necessary." - Intro "You ponies are '''dead!'"'' - Super Jump "Enough!" - Rage "It doesn't matter what you say; I'm taking Ponyville, and you will be powerless against it. Take 'em down! Take them to the dungeon. They're boring me." - Killing Spree "There will be no mistakes! We must strike while those meddling ponies are locked away." - Killing Spree Laugh - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Spy Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Minion Bosses